Chapter 30
Summary Chapter 30 starts off with Kenji and Oosawa inexplicably living together in a fantasy setting. Oosawa is stated to be Kenji's mother. Kenji is confused and angry at the situation, while Oosawa takes it pretty well. She decides to go wash their laundry and the narrator instructs Kenji to go out foraging. While neglecting to properly clean the laundry, Oosawa notices a giant peach floating down the river. She decides to bring it with her so she gets Kenji to carry it home. Kenji realizes a peach that big probably isn't going to be very good, and Oosawa is convinced it's a movie prop and they ought to return it for a potential reward. Kenji suggests there's likely a baby inside when it starts making noise. After further argument, a baby is revealed to have been inside the peach. Oosawa decides to name it Funabori , and a water loving monkey barges into their home and decides to move in. An undisclosed amount of time later, Funabori has grown into a considerate young girl, living happily with her family. One day Funabori overhears Oosawa talking in her sleep about the strange circumstances of Funabori's birth, which causes Funabori to come to the conclusion that she's been an unwanted burden on her mother and brother and decides to run away from home and look for a husband. The monkey decides to accompany her, and Kenji thinks she's overreacting. On her travels she encounters a strange woman and her dog , the former upset her kiln is ruining the pottery she's making. She demands Funabori's food meant as an offering for her future inlaws, and is impressed by how well it's baked. She demands to be taken to Funabori's home to use their oven, but Funabori refuses to return home until she finds a husband. The woman inquires about what kind of man she would like, to which Funabori replies she'd want someone strong, and preferably nice. The woman summons a monstrous pheasant to fly them over to the island of onis, intent on finding Funabori a husband there. Upon reaching the island they encounter a timid, well endowed female oni who informs them the population on the island is entirely female. Upon hearing Funabori's story, the Oni decides she should also run away from home as she's been nothing but a burden to her mother and sisters. The monkey confronts Funabori about how she wasn't a burden to her family at all, and that everyone would just be happier if she returned home. Suddenly, Kenji accompanied by a few farmers show up after investigating reports of a boy named Ataru (the dog) being kidnapped by a giant winged beast. Kenji is shocked to find Funabori there, and notices the monstrous pheasant. While preparing to fight it, one of the farmers attempts to persuade them that they should worship the pheasant. Funabori intervenes, and she returns home, along with everyone else. Ohori is shown waking up, revealing the whole thing to have been a dream. He recounts this dream to the real Kenji and Funabori while complaining that he was just the narrator, to which Funabori replies that Funabori is actually her family name. Ohori was already aware, blaming the oddity of dreams, but Kenji apparently was unaware. Gallery ch30p4 (2).jpg|Funabori is born ch30p8 (2).jpg|Who's the dog? ch30p11 (2).jpg|Just a normal, everyday pheasant ch30p14 (2).jpg|Takaoni ch30p18 (2).jpg|Farmers ch30p20 (2).jpg|The Funabori Clan Category:Browse Category:Chapters